Damned Destiny
by LemonLemma
Summary: It has been a year and a half since The pack defeated the hunters. Now living in New Orleans, the pack has decided to settle there for good. However when a new pack comes into town with an angry Alpha set on killing Lynne and the pack they will have to decide if it is really worth it. SYOC. Sequel to the Delta Pack. Info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is a sequel to my other story the Delta Pack. I had that one as a SYOC and I am also holding this one as a SYOC as well. I need two members for the delta pack( Lynne, Sly, Lauren and William) 1 girl and 1 boy. The other ocs however will be apart of the rival pack led by a secret person who will be the main antagonist. You can also submit other humans or hunters since it will be placed in New Orleans and not Beacon Hills. **

**You should read the other story but I'll give you a small description of the story in case you don't want to read it( truthfully I felt it to be a bit rushed. This one should be better) That is on my profile. **

**Also it is placed a year and a half later after the events in the delta pack.**

**Members of the Delta Pack: Lynne Patricks( Alpha 19), Magnus 'Sly' McGee( Beta and kind of second in command 19), Lauren Martin ( beta 18), and William Travis( Beta 16)**

* * *

The Alpha scowled at his beta. "What do you mean she's recruiting?!" He yelled at him. The beta stayed unmoving, clearly used to the way the Alpha acted towards him. He waited for the Alpha to stop talking for himself to continue.

"She is asking teenagers if they want the bite, and if they say yes she gives it to them." He answered. No one messed around or defied the Alpha. No one. He was vicious, mean, calculating and could easily rip your head off if you did challenge him. No one knew why he was so bitter though an he never cared to talk about it. The Alpha sighed.

"What the- He suddenly became silent and sat down in his eat. The beat raised his eyebrow at the Alpha and waited for him to continue.

"What?"

"Who are they recruiting so far?" He looked at the beta with interest.

"A girl and a boy, that's it." The Alpha nodded.

"It would make sense, she lost a beta a few months back, I'm just surprised she got two new betas." The beta said nothing in return. "The only problem is how do we get revenge on her." He muttered to himself. He then looked back up at the beta. "Watch them, and get close to them, even pretend to be in love with them because I need to know about these betas." The beta nodded slowly as the Alpha smiled.

"Also please try and not make enemies because if you do I will kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers...anyway thanks for submitting so here are the new people!**

**The Delta Pack**

**Jamie Mason 'Mase' Blake-14- nice and kind until you make her angry**

**The Rival Pack**

**Leila Clarke-17- nice but fierce **

**Alexander 'Lex' Riggs-18- snarky, sarcastic and won't be pushed around. **

**James O'Hare- 20- silent, intimidating but observant**

**Alex Law-17- protective of his pack and vicious **

**Kira Pete-18- seductive and smart and charming.**

**Other**

**Gwyneth 'Gwyn' Taylor- 21- a very smart and strong willed woman**

**there will be appearances from people such as Griffin, Isaac, Scott and etc.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." The fat principal said as he placed down Lauren's folder. "You four are staying with your cousin." He gestured to Lynne who gave him a dry look. "Until the end of this year when you will be moving to Florida with your parents." He seemed skeptical but they nodded. The principal shook his head. "Then where does he come in?" He asked gesturing to Sly. Sly scowled at him. Lynne glanced over at him.

"He's my boyfriend." The principal sighed and sat back in his seat, making it squeak and grunt. His window was open and they could hear the sound of teenagers yelling, laughing and talking outside.

"And you have your parents signature." Lynne opened her jacket and pulled out a paper. She handed it to the principal. He fumbled with his glasses before sliding them on his sweaty nose. His eyes skimmed over the paper before looking back up at them. "Very well, which one is which." He peeked over his glasses as they gave him a strange look. Lauren decided to speak.

"I'm Lauren, that's Nicholas, that's William and she is Jamie." Mase gave her an annoyed look but the principal didn't know she went by that. She had to correct everybody when they called her Jamie. The principal nodded.

"Very well, I'll show you- Just as he begun to say it the door of the room flew open. A frazzled looking girl with long blonde hair that reached past her shoulder blades stood in the doorway. The principal looked furious but the girl said something before he could.

"Sir- She stopped as she noticed them. Lynne narrowed her eyes at the girl. The girl frowned and stayed silent for a moment staring at Lynne as well.

"Well what is it !" The principal broke her out of her trance and she looked up at him breathlessly.

"Oh...um...sorry...sir...some kid puked in the hallway." The principal gave her a look of disgust. The girl didn't seem to notice and almost danced as she stood in the doorway, clearly ready for the principal to say something. From being excited, anxious, or nervous no one really knew.

"Then go get the janitor Leila!" He said. The girl frowned and glanced back at Lynne before dashing out the door and down the hallway. Lynne sighed and stood up.

"Will that be all Mr. Deran?" It was clear she intimidated him but no one said a word about it. Sly however had great pleasure in it and smiled at Mr. Deran.

"I think so." Lynne nodded before walking over to the door. Sly got up and followed her. They closed the door behind them. Mr. Deran said nothing.

"What the he-

"Oh shut up." Lauren snickered as they heard Lynne say something to a student. Sly made an annoyed sound and then they were gone. Mr. Deran raised an eyebrow before trying to get up. He stumbled as Mase raised her eyebrow.

"I suppose we need to get you to class."

* * *

"Um...well class I'm and I'll be your substitute for the time being until we find someone who is cut out for being a biology teacher." Gwyn sighed as she said it. It wasn't completely true though. Sure she had a degree in chemistry and physics and she sometimes used biology in her work at the lab.

Why did Marki have to go? Gwyn mentally scolded herself. It was her honeymoon and she should be happy for her friend. "Any questions?" She immediately regretted it when one of the kids raised his hand. She hesitated before calling on him.

"Mr?"

"Lex Riggs. Why are you our teacher? You look too young." A few kids rolled there eyes and groaned while the other snickered. Gwyn scowled at him. She didn't want to put up with disrespectful students. She had already dealt with that half of her life.

Lex was sort of trying to give her a compliment however that didn't mean he wasn't curious about it.

"I have an IQ of 173 Mr. Riggs I graduated early." She answered coldly. Lex raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something snarky back but a knock on the door stopped him. Mr. Deran walked in with two students. A girl and a boy. The girl had dark auburn hair and the boy had brown hair. The class waited.

"Class this is Lauren Martin and Nicholas Massena, I expect you treat them well." Mr. Deran nodded at Gwyn. She smiled at Lauren and Nicholas who stood at the front of the class room.

"You can sit anywhere you want, I'm Ms. Taylor the substitute." She said. Lauren and Nicholas nodded and found themselves seats in the back of the class near Lex. Gwyn sighed before pacing her hands together. "Well? Shall we begin?" Lex smirked as she started to talk and leaned over to Lauren.

"I'm Lex." He said. Lauren glanced over at him and gave him a small smile. Score.

"I'm Lauren." Lex bit his lip trying to decide on how to continue. He gave her a flashy grin as she opened her notebook to take notes.

"So how are you related to Nikki over here." Nicholas frowned as he heard it but Lex didn't seem to notice.

"He's my cousin." Lauren said stiffly. She knew what he was getting at and before he could say anything she answered. "No I'm not interested." Lex looked slightly disappointed.

"Bu-

"I said no." He nodded and leaned back into his seat before pulling out a pen to take notes. Nicholas smirked beside Lauren. She elbowed him and he bit his lip. She rolled her eyes and glanced back at Lex. She frowned suddenly.

Something was strange about him.

* * *

William sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out the map. Mr. Deran had simply pointed him in the right direction before heading off to take Lauren, Nicholas and Mase to their rooms. And the map he had given each of them was a complete mess. He groaned. "Hey kid!" William turned to see a large man with a thick neck walk down the hallway. William frowned and narrowed his eyes at the man. Something was off about him.

"Yeah... William said hesitantly. The man frowned at him.

"What are you doing out of class?" It was clear the man didn't work there so William had no idea why he wanted to know. He turned and slipped his back pack up on his shoulder.

"I'm new and I can't find my class." The man frowned and gestured for him to give him the schedule. William reluctantly did so. The man was tall with dark chesnut hiar. He looked to be around Sly and Lynne's age, could be older. He dressed in dark clothing as well. He handed him back the schedule.

"Mr. Rambose class is at the end of that hallway on the left." William stared at him and nodded.

"Um.. thanks."

"No problem kid." William scooted back and nodded before turning. The man turned and started walking in the opposite direction. William sighed and started to walk to the classroom. He sopped slightly getting this unnerving feeling. He glanced back at the man to see him staring at him. William ran.

Yellow eyes.

* * *

**kind of uneventful but next one will be much better with fighting in it...oooooohhhh. So yah. Hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You probably just imagined it." Mase said as they walked up the drive. William scowled at her and shook his head. He hadn't imagined it. " I mean we all know none of us got any sleep last night." It was true but William was sure he hadn't imagined it. It was clear enough that the man he met had yellow, glowing eyes. Probably claws, advanced healing and hearing too.

"I didn't imagine it, I know what I saw." He protested. Lauren shook her head and sighed.

"Well you're just lucky he didn't attack you." She said. She went in front of them and opened the front door. She placed her bag down on the floor and kicked her shoes off. "We're home and William saw another werewolf!" William sighed expecting Lynne to call him to the kitchen or living room or where ever. So he paid no attention and immediately went to the kitchen.

Lynne and Sly sat at the bar talking quietly. Sly looked up at him. "What?" William placed his bag down on the couner and crossed his arms.

"I saw another werewolf today, a beta." Lynne looked up and frowned while Sly scowled. Mase, Lauren and Nicholas waked in. Nicholas walked over to the fridge and pulled out a leftover piece of pizza. Mase sighed.

"He probably just imagined it." She said. William gave her a dirty look before speaking.

"No I didn't." He said coldly. Mase shrugged and looked over at Lynne who brows were furrowed. Mase was small but she made up for it in fighting so they all respected her. She wasn't going to be pushed around by any of them and they knew that.

"What did they look like?" Sly asked. Lynne still stayed silent. He gave her a strange look before looking over at William waiting for answer. Lauren scowled as he did so and leaned against the counter.

"Dark hair and a giant, tall, wore dark clothing too."

"Did he say anything?" Sly continued. William bit his lip before answering.

"He just asked me what I was doing, I told him I couldn't find my class and he pointed me in the right direction." William. He rolled on the balls of his heels. Lynne still stayed silent and the others waited for her to say something. Lauren sighed.

"I thought you said there weren't any other werewolves in this area." She said. Lynne glanced over at her and stood up before stretching.

"In this suburb, I thought there were no werewolves, of course there are tons in New Orleans specifically." Mase opened her bag and started to go through it pulling out a pen and a notebook. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"They might not be bad, I mean he didn't do anything to William and no one was around." Lynne shook her head. She doubted that was the reason. The people who killed her parents seemed okay and ended up not. She had been around werewolves all her life and the only packs she had ever met that she liked was Derek's and her old alpha's.

"I doubt it." Lynne said out loud. The others glanced at her. Suddenly Mase groaned.

"I forgot my biology book!" She said frustrated. Sly sighed and picked up his jacket and keys. Mase put her bag on the counter.

"Come on we're going to go get it." Lynne narrowed her yes at him and frowned. Sly shrugged and walked towards the door. Mase jumped up and dashed to get her shoes.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Gwyn frowned as she sat on the desk. She crossed her arms. The man before her rubbed his neck awkwardly. They had not started off good. He had ran into her and spilled the twelve textbooks she had in her arms to the floor. Gwyn watched him carefully. "I'm James O'Hare." He inroduced himself.

"Gwyn Taylor." She answered. The man looked surprised which confused Gwyn but she said nothing.

"I was looking for you." He said. It was Gwyn turn to be surprised. "You work a the lab downtown right." Gwyn sighed. Everyone was always asking her about it and trying to get close to her boss to get money. She usually turned people down right then but James seemed different. He was taking a different approach.

"Um...yes."She answered hesitantly. He stayed silent for a moment watching her. He seemed to notice he was bothering her so he took a step back and looked around the classroom. There were five rows neatly set beside each other with an average of six to seven desks in each row.

"What do you do mostly?" He asked. Gwyn looked taken aback. No had asked her about that before. Everyone seemed to know.

"Research." She began. "Mostly diseases, illnesses, such as cancer, diabetes. We sometimes work with the police because of our advanced work. But it can be quite monotonous a times. Do you mind me asking why?" He hesitated.

"My father has cancer. I heard you had some kind of research related to it." He answered. For some reason Gwyn didn't believe him but she didn't call him out on it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." They stayed in awkward silence. James looked her over. She was tall for a woman with long brown hair, fair skin and dark eyes. Probably not much older than him. Suddenly a knock on the door broke the silence. Mase and Sly stood in the door way. Sly narrowed his eyes at James. Gyn got off the desk and smiled.

"Hello Mase, is there something I can help you with?" She asked. Mase nodded but it was Sly who answered.

"She forgot her book." Gwyn nodded.

"It's back there." Mase smiled and walked down the second isle to get her book. Sly walked forward.

"I'm Sly." He said. Gwyn nodded. It was a strange name, a nickname probably. Gwyn smiled never less. James still stood beside her.

"Gwyn Taylor and this is James." Sly frowned at James who narrowed his eyes. Gwyn looked between the two confused.

"I heard you helped a friend of mine get to class today." James looked him over and said nothing. Gwyn crossed her arms, frustrated she had no idea what it was about. Mase walked up and sighed.

"I got my book Magnus." She said stiffly. Magnus. That was his name. James eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"Yeah, the principal didn't seem fit to do so." He answered coldly. He looked over at Mase and took the book from her hand looking through it. "I always hated biology in school, it was disgusting, until of course I was changed." James extended his claws and Magnus did the same. James roared at him. Gwyn gave them an appalled look before pushing Mase behind her. She stopped and glanced over at her.

"You're one of them aren't you?" Mase gave her a grin and Gwyn sighed before going over to her desk and sitting down.

James was the first to attack. He went forward his hands ready to tear at Sly's throat. Sly went for a kick but James caught his leg. Sly looked up at him just as he pushed Sly down. James had the advantage now and went forward. He clawed at Sly's shirt making a tare in it and Sly to start bleeding. "Stop it you idiots!" Mase screamed at them. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat them. Both were over six foot when she was a mere five foot.

Sly got up and made his hand into a fist. He punched James in the face making him stumble. James scowled and recovered quickly. He was made for this kind of stuff and was use to it. He charged Sly who crouched down to catch him and push him back. Instead Sly went backwards slightly. James picked him up and threw him back onto the desks. Sly fell to the ground and groaned. James smiled and went forward.

Mase scowled and looked over at Gwyn who had her head in her hands and was muttering "I avoided it this long why did this have to happen?" over and over again.

It was a mistake though. Sly swung his feet and James fell to the ground, knocking his head on one of the desks. They were evenly matched now. James got up as Sly did. They prepared to get another kick or punch it when James suddenly grunted and dropped to his knees. Just as fast a knife was lodged into Sly's shoulder. He gasped and looked up to see Gwyn standing up behind her desk with knives in her hands looking furious.

"I suggest you stop before I kill you or call the police!" She said. Mase backed away from her slightly. James frowned.

"Great she's a hunter."


	4. Chapter 4

Sly slammed the door as they walked in. Mase rolled her eyes at him and went back towards the kitchen as Sly kicked his shoes. "What!" Lauren's voice echoed across the house as Mase started to talk. Sly sighed and decided to follow Mase.

Lynne approached him quickly as he came in. She frowned as she touched the indent in his jacket. "Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded and slipped the jacket it off and threw it on the counter. She gave him an annoyed look. He didn't bother returning it. "What happened?"

"There is another pack and one of the betas attacked me oh and their biology substitute is a hunter." Lynne went pale and sighed. She sat down and bit her lip. Sly watched her with a slight concern even though he knew she could take care of herself.

"Tell me about the hunter first." She didn't really want to deal with both hunters and a pack. The hunters were the easiest to deal with and since she was their teacher they would probably know a lot about her or at least enough to understand if she was a threat or not.

"Her name is Gwyn Taylor." Mase said. Lynne nodded and gestured for them to continue. Sly sighed.

"I overheard her saying she worked in a lab downtown used for researching cancer and other diseases." Lynne watched Sly as Lauren opened her mouth to speak.

"She said her IQ is 173." Lauren said. Lynne took her eyes away from Sly ad looked over at Lauren. Nicholas glanced back and forth between them. Mase opened her book and began to write something down on a piece of paper.

"Well out smarting her might difficult." Nicholas said. Lynne waited for them to continue. Sly sat down beside her.

"Well after she attacked James, the beta, and I she told us never to come back there or she would kill us." Sly paused. "That was it." Mase smiled.

"Boy was she pissed." Lynne gave her a sharp look with Mase didn't bother noticing. Instead she continued her work in the notebook quietly. She flipped the page and begun to write again.

"By the way she talks it sounds like she won't attack us as long as we don't attack her." Nicholas observed. Lynne ran a hand through her hair.

"People are unpredictable but so far yes it sounds that way. She said. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Sly watched her as she did so.

"The beta was the same man William met in the hallway." Sly said. William perked his head up. Lauren glanced over at him and sat down beside the younger boy. "He said his names was James O'Hare, he talked to the teacher about her work and he lied saying that his father had cancer," Sly continued. Lynne frowned.

"Why would O'Hare go to her on info about her work?" Lauren asked as she absently played with her bracelet. Lynne narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"The Alpha could be planning something." Mase said as she looked up from her homework. She spun the pen around on her hand as she said so. Nicholas glanced over at her paper.

"But what, why would he or she want info on a cancer research lab?" William asked. Sly and Lynne stayed silent trying to think of a reason. Suddenly a ding echoed across the house. Lynne groaned as she got up to answer the door. The others followed slowly behind.

Lynne opened the door and a girl, not much younger than Sly and Lynne, stood there. She had long legs, long brown hair and dark eyes. She gave them a seductive smile. "Hello. I'm Kira."

* * *

James stayed emotionless as he walked in the room. Alex watched him closely. "The teacher works at the lab for researching cancer and other diseases, she said she sometimes worked with the police." The Alpha watched him. Alex glanced back and forth between the Alpha and James.

"But that's not all." He said in his smooth voice. James bit his lip. Somehow the Alpha knew everything. Even if he slowed his heartbeat down and talked steadily he still seemed to know.

"She's a hunter." The Alpha stayed silent as he said. The Alpha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure a whole pack and an Alpha can beat one hunter." He said lazily. James said nothing and nodded. Suddenly Leila opened the door. The Alpha gave her a dirty look.

"What is it Leila?" She hesitated before answering.

"Someone is here to see you." She said. He nodded and Leila walked into the room with a girl behind her. She looked no older than fifteen, with red hair with black overtones and hazel eyes. The Alpha frowned in confusion.

"My name is Carlee Catre." She began. The Alpha sat up. His eyes glowed slightly red. The girl didn't even flinch or seem to think anything about it.

"Is it now." It was more of a statement than a question. Carlee took this as an invite to continue.

"And I think I can help you, I have some information on that pack you hate so much." The Alpha sat forward and Leila flinched. James glanced back at her. Alex paid no attention to it.

"What is this information?" He asked. He stood up. The girl's eyes glowed yellowish orange color. The Alpha frowned as he saw it. The girl was on the edge of omega and beta. And yet she didn't seem scared of him. He could easily beat her. Chase her down and slit her throat but she didn't seem to care. Interesting.

"I will give it to with one condition, you let me join your pack." The Alpha smiled slightly and smiled. He stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"Very well."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Carson. Should we begin?"

* * *

**Short chapter but *shrug* the next one is longer. Sorry I really wanted to get it up today but I was kind o busy and I have other stories I desperately need to update. **


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to find where they are." Lynne said. Sly gave her a concerned look. The past few days she had been working non stop, speaking with various packs she knew wouldn't attack her when they first saw her, looking around places for clues of their whereabouts and talking to the teacher who was a hunter. Apparently she was raised by hunters and had abandoned it for he job she had.

"And you need to get some rest." He closed the book she was looking at. Lynne looked up at him and crossed her arms. Sly raised an eyebrow a her. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the steps. Lynne sighed and let him, too tired to argue. They got to the top of the stair when Nicholas came out of his bedroom.

"I'm going to the store, need anything?" He stopped himself and stared at them. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" Lynne rolled her eyes.

"Nicholas."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Nicholas shook his head as they went past him to their room. He dashed down the stairs before slipping his shoes on. He was already half way through the door when Lauren called his named.

"Nicholas where are you going?" He sighed and turned. Lauren stood behind him, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. She looked extremely bored standing there and Nicholas knew where she was going with the conversation.

"Store." He answered. She sighed and slipped a pair of flip flops on, Nicholas wasn't sure if they were her's or not but didn't say anything.

"I'm coming with you."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Lauren frowned. The grocery store was a small dingy store, only a few blocks away from the house. However it seemed like no one was there. Two cars were parked in the parking lot, one of which they guessed was the worker. The other they didn't care about. They walked in and the rusty bell above the door rung.

"It looks like no one is here." Nicholas shrugged and handed her the list.

"You get the first five things and I'll get the rest." Lauren rolled her eyes and went of to find eggs which was the first thing on the list. She ended up in the back of the store by the freezer section which had flickering lights. She sighed and picked up a carton.

"Hey sweetie." She jumped as she felt someone's lips against her ear. She extended her claws and turned to attack the person but didn't seem to care if he was a werewolf or not. She growled. It was James, the guy from the school.

"What do you want?" She growled. He rolled his eyes. Lauren sighed and picked up another carton of eggs since she dropped the other one. "You know what I don't care, just leave me alone." She went forward. James was fast though and grabbed her shoulder, digging his claws into it. He then threw her against a rack of caned food. Lauren stumbled and sniffed the air. Blood. Human blood. She stood up suddenly an jumped onto one of the racks, her eyes glowing softly. She glanced over at the check out station to see a man with his throat cut out. She then glanced over to where she heard Nicholas. He was fighting a girl she had never seen before.

James growled. She directed her attention to him. "_Honey," _She mocked him. "I bet I've been a werewolf a lot longer than you. And that gives me some tricks. She jumped from the rack and to James. She clawed at his chest sending him back. She smiled. He however got up quickly and pushed her down flat on the floor.

"You might have been a werewolf longer but I am stronger than you." James put his foot on her head. She hesitated not wanting to get her head smashed in by him. She smirked suddenly and in a flash she had her hands on his ankles. She dug her claws in to it. He fell on the floor. She scrambled and stood up.

"Uhh you were always difficult to catch." Lauren frowned and stopped. She sighed.

"So your the alpha that we have been searching for." Carson sighed and came out into the open. He looked extremely bored and annoyed.

"I suppose I am, now we are going to talk or I'm going to snap your little Nicholas's neck." She looked over to see the girl. She pushed him down and he got up quickly. He held his arm that was bleeding slightly but slowly healing. The girl was short and couldn't have been anymore than fifteen.

James got up suddenly behind them. "Oh and this is my new associate Carlee." She gave them a smile. He sighed and extended his claws. He scratched at the wall beside him making a screeching sound.

"Asshole." Lauren hissed. James looked surprised at her comment. If any of them ever said that they would be killed in an instant. Carson gave her a bored look.

"It would really be inconvenient if I had to kill you now Lauren," He said. James took a deep breath. Carson however paid no attention to him.

"Anyway all I am doing is coming here to send a message to you." He looked around. "This really is a dingy store isn't it." No one said anything as he gave it a disgusted look.

"Anyway, after I tell you this I'm going to call the police so I suggest you leave." Lauren rolled her eyes waiting for him to tell them message.

"And the message is we are coming. We know were you live and I am coming back for revenge. And there's no running away because I'll kill all of you before you even blink." He turned and went past them. James and Carlee followed him. Lauren shook her head and turned. Nicholas caught her arm.

"No Lauren." She scowled as they watched them go.

"Well this is just great!"Lauren said loudly.

"We need to go." Nicholas said, ignoring her. She sighed and shook her head again.

"Great."


	6. Chapter 6

Sly sighed. He supposed he needed to go home. Lynne would be angry for him for dashing off. After all he just left without telling anyone and with the other pack threatening them it was kind of difficult. However he knew she wasn't going to follow him. It wasn't her thing plus she wouldn't be worried he could take care of himself.

He frowned and glanced around as he heard a heart beat. A boy stood a few feet away, his hood up. He was standing near the railing that separated the from the lake. Sly turned and stuck his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to be bothered by teenagers who wanted to steal his wallet or even just stand there.

"Hey Sly are you really going just because I came here." Sly stopped and turned. The kid had his hood down now. He smiled and glanced over at him. "Your eyes glow blue. Kill any innocent people lately?" Sly scowled at the boy. "I'm Alex by the way."

"You're part of Carson's pack aren't you." Alex smirked and clapped his hands in a sarcastic way. Sly rolled his eyes

"Well aren't you smart." Alex said. He shrugged and looked around. It had been getting dark and now the sky was completely black with the exception of the street lights. Sly scowled. There was no way he was leaving without a fight and Alex knew it. Alex smirked and extended his claws.

"The thing is we will strike when you never expect it lover boy, and by the end you join us or we kill you all. Except for your girlfriend she's going to die either way." Sly went forward to attack, sick of Alex's rants. Alex smirked. And went froward.

Alex was ready, at least more than Sly was. He stuck his had out and dug his claws into his stomach. Sly stopped and glanced down. He then growled and lifted his hand up to scratch Alex across the face. Alex dug his claws in deep as he could.

A horrible ripping sound erupted as Alex tore at Sly's stomach. Sly fell to the ground and gasped, clutching his stomach. Alex stepped forward with a cocky grin. "Not so big and bad now are you?" Sly scowled and kicked him. Alex, not expecting this fell to the ground. He scowled and turned but Sly kicked again, this time with more force.

Sly got up a moment later. Alex scowled at him and spit some blood on to the pavement before getting up. He moved his head back and forth. "Fine you want to play dirty, play dirty." Alex ran forward. Sly was prepared this time and ran at him as well, he grabbed Alex at the waist and flipped him over his shoulder. Alex groaned as he hit the concrete.

Sly was fuming now. He went down to slam his foot down on Alex's chest. Alex however moved quickly and dug his claws into Sly's ankle. Sly didn't seem to notice. He bent down and picked Alex up by the collar of his shirt. Alex growled at him and managed to lift his hand up and slash Sly's face. Sly gave him a dirty look before dropping him and punching him in the face. Alex stumbled back. He caught himself on a bench and shook his head quickly.

He needed to up his game. Alex let Sly come to him this time. Sly charged forward with his fist clenched. Alex caught it and grabbed his arm before twisting it and flipping him on to the ground. Sly roared at him and swung his feet under Alex's. Alex caught himself before he fell. This gave Sly a extra moment to get up.

He scowled at Alex. "At least I know how to fight." He stood over Alex and placed his feet on Alex's arms. A moment of terror flashed across Alex's face as Sly brought his claws down on his throat. Sly slashed at it before standing up. Alex didn't move. Sly watched him and sighed.

Crap.

* * *

As Sly slammed the door Lynne and the others came racing into the room. "Wher- Lynne stopped herself as she saw his ripped shirt and bloody hands. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Lauren asked. Sly bit his lip.

"Go to your rooms, now." Lauren gave Lynne an incredulous look and scowled. She put her hands on her hips. William sighed, knowing an argument was going to happen.

"Why? We need to know what happened!" Lauren said in defense. Lynne didn't even flinch, she kept her eyes on Sly.

"Go to your rooms. **Now.**" Lynne said forcefully. Lauren bit her lip before finally nodding and going to the stairs. "And if any of you are listening you will be doing the dishes and cleaning the boys bathroom for two weeks." Lauren narrowed her eyes before racing up the stairs. The others followed her quickly.. When the last door shut Lynne finally spoke.

"Magnus, explain this now." She whispered. Sly bit his lip. Whenever she used his real name it was always serious business, he had learned that quickly when had first joined the pack.

"Got into a fight with one of the one from the pack." Lynne gave him a exasperated look.

"A fight, that's an understatement Magnus, you have your shirt ripped, and way to much blood on you." Sly sighed and turned to go up the stairs. Lynne scowled and followed him. "You can keep secrets about your past such as what innocent person you killed, why you left your family and other things but not this." Sly stopped at the at top of the stairs and stared at her.

"You already know all those things about me, you know everything about me, more than the rest of us." Lynne sighed as he opened the door to their bedroom. Lynne followed close behind and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door with her arms crossed.

"Magnus. Tell me," She said forcefully. He glanced over at her as he took his shirt off. Lynne bit her lip as she saw the scar on his stomach. She frowned.

"That shouldn't have healed that way." She said. He opened the dresser and pulled out a new shirt.

"I think he might have coated his claws with wolfsbane." Sly said. Lynne shook her head. Him?

"First off that would have hurt him, carrying it around and you shouldn't have healed. Second who is this he?" Sly closed the dresser but didn't bother to put on the shirt.

"I have no clue okay!" He yelled. Lynne looked taken aback and said nothing for a while. He sighed. "Sorry."

"Who is he?" She asked in a whisper.

"He said his name was Alex and he was part of Carson's pack. I killed him." Lynne went forward and trailed her hands over his scars. She sighed.

"Why did you do that?"She asked. She sounded tired, done and completely out of the conversation but Sly answered anyway.

"He attacked me Lynne." She turned sharply to him.

"Yes but Carson is just going to be madder and so are the others." Sly bit his lip and said nothing.

"The only problem was he had this moment of pure terror across his face, as though-

"Magnus just because I had blue eyes once doesn't mean I understand." He hesitated.

"You never told me that before." He said. Lynne sighed and looked up at him.

"It never came up." He shook his head at her and stood up. Lynne did nothing as he came forward and lifted her chin to kiss her. It was a short but sweet kiss. Sly said nothing after it.

"Lynne gave a short bitter laugh. "How are we going to explain this to the others?"

* * *

**And don't worry guys. Alex was made specifically by pokemonrul432 to kill off so I won't just randomly kill of your character...without your permission. An we learned**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry I was going to update yesterday but i felt terrible so I really didn't do much. Anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

Gwyn sighed as she put her key in the lock. She turned it and the door opened with a squeak. Renting an apartment had good sides and downsides but Gwyn found it easier to maintain. As she got in she put her keys on the table and sipped her coat off. "Get out of my apartment." She said with annoyance.

"I wanted to apologize." James voice said as he came out in the open. Gwyn gave him an annoyed look before taking her hair of her braid slowly. James said nothing as he watched her. Her hair was a dark brown and very long. She also had long legs and was tall for a woman. Gwyn saw him staring at her. She glanced at her hair.

"I have considered cutting it, it's such a hassle sometimes." James said nothing. Gwyn frowned suddenly.

"Please just say what you want to say and leave." James bit his lip but otherwise his face was emotionless. Gwyn crossed her arms. She was going to give him one minute to leave if he didn't talk. She had everything planned out already. Run forward. She would be ready. Go for a kick to the side and so on.

"I want to apologize for the other night at the school." He started. Gwyn wanted to say something negative to him but kept her mouth closed, her lips pursed. "Our packs are rivals." Gwyn shook her head.

" Mase, who is part of that pack is a new student of mine." James paused for a moment and bit his lip. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around. Gwyn's place was a neat, clean and quiet place. It suited her.

"Um...well lets just say their alpha has something against my alpha." He responded. Gwyn watched him trying to tell if he was lying. She uncrossed her arms before turning and walking into the kitchen. James raised an eyebrow before following her.

She had pulled out some mugs. Want some tea?" She asked. He smirked.

"Does that mean you have forgiven me?" She didn't even turn to respond to him.

"I suppose it's something like that."

* * *

"You what!" Lauren screeched. Sly winced slightly as she screamed at him. Suddenly she tuned to Lynne and in a dangerous voice she said. "You are going to let him get away with this he killed someone!" Lynne stayed emotionless.

"A threat who attacked him Lauren." She looked furious. William hesitated before putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren ripped his hand away. Mase glared at her. William and Mase got along great and had become great friends. Needless to say Mase didn't like it when Lauren was rude to him. That happened a lot. Mase sighed before speaking.

"Lynne's right, we eliminated a threat." Mase sounded unsure as she said it and everybody knew it. Nicholas stayed silent as he leaned against the wall. He hadn't said a word since they had told them. Lynne glanced over at him. Lauren snorted.

"Please, the only thing she's right about is that this stupid alpha is going to kill us all." Lauren turned and ran towards the stairs. In an instant she was gone in her room. Lynne it her lip and shook her head. She had no idea what to say. Sly glanced over at her.

"I really hate being an alpha sometimes." She headed up to the stairs. The others watched her as she tracked up the stairs. She instantly went to Lauren's room. She knocked on the door and entered before Lauren said anything.

Lauren gave her a dirty look. She was sitting at her desk and on her laptop. "What?" Lynne raised an eyebrow at her. Lauren shook her head before going back to her laptop.

"You've acted differently lately." Lauren turned sharply with an annoyed look on her face. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding me? Sly has gotten all pissed just because there's Carson's pack here, which is your fault by the way, and he killed one of them. Killed Lynne. Killed!" Lynne stared at the auburn haired girl and frowned.

"Well excuse me for trying to keep the pack together." Lynne said in a very cold voice. Lauren watched her for a moment. Lynne was the kind of person who when made mad was absolutely terrifying even though she mostly just talked coldly and made threats. Lauren opened her mouth to speak but Lynne got to her first. "And I know i haven't done a great job. Gemma was being stupid. She left and went back to beacon hills. You know that. But doing that just got her killed by that Alpha Deucalion."

Lauren hesitated before calming her voice. "The thing is Lynne he's weird, Sly, he's been like that for a while now. He suddenly was interested in you when we got to beacon hills. And next thing you know you two are dating." Lynne gave her a glare.

"Stop trying to spare my feelings Lauren just tell me what you are thinking." Lynne said. Lauren took a deep breath.

"Are you sure he isn't just trying to get close to you so he can kill you and become the Alpha." Lynne blew a piece of her dark hair out of her face. She gave Lauren an annoyed look.

"He has had plenty of times where he could kill me Lauren, I-

"May be he's looking for the right time!" She interrupted. "Maybe he'll kill Carson then you and become very powerful, you never know." Lynne sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed.

"Stop it." Lynne said. here was a seriousness in her voice Lauren didn't want to challenge. "He has gotten plenty of chances where I have been weak or asleep. Plus if he even would go for the kill I would have been on him, my claws at his neck in a second." It pained her to say it but it was true. She had to think of the pack. Lauren went red.

" Lynne your blinded, you love him so you are protecting him. Member when he pretty much betrayed us to the hunters? We didn't expect him to do that." Lynne gave her a tired look.

"Stop it Lauren. He is still going to be in the pack and that is final." She turned to the door and opened it before leaving. Lauren scowled and shook her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren sighed as she opened her locker. "Have you talked to Isaac lately?" Nicholas asked beside her She glanced at him and shook her head as she grabbed her books.

"Nope, haven't had time to since this stupid situation." Nicholas raised his eyebrow at the girl but said nothing about it as she closed her locker. "It doesn't matter though. I'm sure Rosalia and him are keeping each other in line." Nicholas smiled as she mentioned Rosalia. Lauren rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on, we're going to be late for history." She grabbed his wrist and started to drag him towards the classroom.

* * *

"Today, class, we will be starting a project that will be a great deal of your grade this semester. I will be pairing you up." The class groaned but the teacher did nothing but frown. "You will be studying a decade in New Orleans history, the fifties, twenties and so on. I will be reciting your partners listen up closely because I'm only going to say it once."

Lauren bit her lip and looked over at Nicholas. They were always paired up with people they didn't really know. Which meant she wasn't going to be with Nicholas."Mr. Riggs with Mr. Massena ." Nicholas frowned as he looked over at the boy who had tried to hit on Lauren. He sighed and listened up to see who would be aired up with who."Ms. Clarke with Ms. Martin." Lauren sighed internally. The blonde ditz who ran into the principal's office when they had first got to the school. As if the girl had read her mind she turned and glanced at Lauren.

* * *

"We're home!" William called. Leila and Lex gave each other a glance as he said it. Ever since they agreed to come to their place after school they had seemed restless and jumpy.

"We noticed." Sly said as he walked in the room. He frowned suddenly as he spotted Leila and Lex. "You didn't say you were having friends over." Mase smirked as she stood beside William. Nicholas decided to speak before Lauren could say something to make Sly irritated.

"Idiotic teacher paired us up for a project and he's not giving us anytime in class." Sly nodded and sighed. Mase shrugged suddenly and went ast them to the kitchen door just as it opened. Lynne walked through.

"It's fine," She said glancing at Sly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Just don't bother us we are going to skype with Griffin in a bit." Lauren sighed and nodded as Lynne walked back in the kitchen. She had adopted her cold demeanor towards them again. Probably because of Lauren and their argument but Lauren didn't care. She needed to think about it and if it meant for her to be cold and less talkative than so be it.

Lauren nodded before pulling out her notebook. "We can go in my room." She turned and stared towards the stairs. Leila followed her. Lex looked at Nicholas who shrugged and started behind him. Lex sighed before doing the same.

Lauren opened her door quickly before sitting on her bed and taking some things out of her bag. "We have the twenties so it's like page foour hundred right." Leila nodded and looked down at her phone. "Something wrong?" Leila looked up in surprise.

"Oh, um...my friend, he's been missing for a while and we can't find him." Lauren bit her lip and nodded.

"I hope you find him."

* * *

"Hi guys!" William smiled as he saw Griffin's face on the screen. The red head took a deep breath. "So whats the problem?" William and Mase glanced at Lynne to talk.

"Carson is an Alpha werewolf." Griffin's eyes went wide. "Truthfully I thought he would kill himself." Griffin nodded her faced screwed into deep thought.

"STILES!" Griffin smiled slightly as someone, probably Derek, yelled Stiles's name. She pulled some of her hair behind her ear.

"At the loft with the others." She replied briefly. She glanced at something off-screen. "Yo Derek! You're getting this right?" A muffled answer responded. Griffin rolled her eyes and turned back to them.

"Anyway if you want to know how to defeat him you already know how to do that. Or you can somehow trick him into eating some mountain or something." Lynne gave an impatient look.

"I forgot to mention to be an Alpha he has a pack and I'm not sure if they would kill him to get him out-of-the-way." Griffin stared at her.

"Why wouldn't you just kill him, Lynne?" The other glanced at her waiting for her answer. Lynne frowned at the red-head.

"Because its difficult to run a pack and there is no way I'm going to have that many people in my pack. They're not going to follow me." Sly watched her closely. Griffin bit her lip.

"This is a long shot but think. In the nineteen twenties werewolf were thriving there in New Orleans. Tons of them. So many that they almost took over the city or at least it appeared that way. Hunters came in a swept out some. The strongest ones however were almost impossible to kill so they left them. If you can prove your pack is strong or Carson's pack is dangerous and cannot be there they might help you." Lynne shook her head.

"Blue eyes, I had them, Sly has them." Griffin didn't miss a beat.

"Well if you had a good reason then they'll dismiss it." Sly nodded but Lynne did nothing. "Also, if you say it's Carson.. I highly doubt any of them are really following them because of loyalty more like fear."

"It would make sense." Mase said. Griffin nodded at the girl. She had never met any of them( Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac and so on) in person but she had gotten along with most of them when they talked on the computer.

"But we don't know that for sure." William said. Lynne rubbed her temples.

"Carson is an idiotic freak who can't control his anger, it's probably out of fear. They all stared at her for a moment. Suddenly the sound of people running down the stairs echoed across the room. The door slammed and Lauren and Nicholas ran in.

"Apparently they had a friend who went missing. And they just found him dead with claw marks across his throat. I think we found the other members of his pack."

* * *

** I guess you could kind of call Griffin their emissary in here because she was helping them but they really don't have a set one... plus since she is a creature ( witch) i wouldn't really consider her for the job. **


	9. Chapter 9

Lynne took a deep breath. "Just let me do the talking okay." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Because you're so good at that." Lynne glanced back at her with annoyance before opening the ware house door. A smell of oil, dog and perfume hit them as they walked in. Mase took a sharp intake of breath suddenly. Lynne turned instantly

Before them stood a tall dark-skinned man with yellow eyes. He snarled at them. In an instant Lynne went forward and grabbed him by the neck, her eyes glowing red. The others watched her. Sly waked forward beside her. "Let him go." Lynne scowled and closed her eyes for a moment. Sly watched her as she released her grip on the man. He growled slightly before backing away.

"Never thought I would hear that voice again." Lynne muttered. The person who had said it walked forward. He was a pale guy with blonde hair and blue eyes He smiled at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Blue eyes herself." Lynne gave him a dry look. Sly frowned and looked between them.

"I'm an Alpha now, Josh. I wouldn't suggest you giving me orders. " She responded. He frowned and became silent at her cold manner. He nodded and sighed before walking forward, only a few inches from her. He smiled before pulling her head up and kissing her. Lynne's eyes went wide and Sly looked as though he could have killed him. They parted. Lynne held out her arm as Sly went forward.

"Magnus." She hissed. Josh smiled. It was clear he was taunting Sly. Lynne rolled her eyes as a smirk grew on Lauren's face.

"Dating a beta now?" She narrowed her eyes at him ready for a witty comeback.

"Well that was unexpected." Lauren smiled at them as she said it. Josh smirked and pointed his finger at her.

"I like her." He said. Lauren smirked as Josh looked her over. William frowned.

"Isn't he the one who left the pack after you became Alpha?" William asked remembering the story Lynne had told them. She had become the alpha after killing their old one but only because he commanded it. Josh had then left. The others were all killed until Lynne found Lauren.

"You really listen don't you William?" Lynne didn't take her eyes off of Josh or her hand away from Sly. Nicholas glanced between the,.

"Aww you told them about me? What about our little love story." Lynne shot him a glare as Sly growled at him.

"Shut it Joshua." A smooth voice said. Lynne suddenly stopped cold. Sly gave her a concerned look

"What the hell." She muttered. The others gave her a strange look as she said it. They then looked up to see who had spoken. A man, who looked no older than Sly with dark brown hair, tan skin and glowing red eyes.

"Hello Lynne."

"Last time I saw you, you were dead." She greeted coldly. He stared at her for a moment before walking forward.

"Let me guess another fling?" Sly asked. Lynne glared at him for a moment before walking forward. Her pack followed slowly behind. Nicholas seemed most hesitant, being in the back but he followed anyway.

"What do you want?" The man asked. Lynne stared at him breathlessly. He didn't really care about it. "I don't have time for your games." Lynne's eyes flashed red for a moment. The man stepped back for a second before smirking. "Finally got power uuh? You were dangerous as a beta, I can't manage to think what you would be like as an alpha." Lauren made an annoyed sound. He glanced at her. Lynne rolled her eyes.

"If you're alive where is Kai?" Lauren scowled.

"Okay who they hell are these people? Kai? Him?" She waited for Lynne to answer. The man gave her a disapproving look.

"This is Nico, his father was friends with my parents and they almost joined his pack before they were killed. Kai was the daughter of Nico's father's emissary. So I guess you could call us the little trio who has at least one dead parent." She said. She glanced back at the kid who called himself Nico.

"I asked you once, where is Kai?" He shrugged.

"Around. Why are you here?" He said more forcefully.

"I need your help." He shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry Lynne but no." Lynne scowled at him before stepping forward.

"Why not?" She asked. The others had prepared themselves to fight. Lynne sighed and turned to them before shaking her head. Nico sighed.

"I understand your problem but I can't. I will not help you. My pack will appear weak. I understand that alpha is not a good person to have around but your pack is defiant. Plus he killed one of their members, they have valid reason to attack you. You don't have control over them and I can't help you." He gestured to Sly.

"However I will give you some advice. Around here werewolves are challenging each other to be Alpha's all the time. If you or one of your betas can kill Carson then your problem will be out of the way but you'll be on the radar. Idiotic werewolves will challenge you for your power so I would be careful." He turned and started to walk forward. Nicholas frowned and stepped forward but Lynne stopped him

"It's no use."

* * *

"We could always ask another pack?" Mase suggested as they got in the car. Lynne shook her head as Nicholas started the engine.

"We'll seem desperate." Lynne said as Nicholas backed out. No one said anything as Nicholas did. They looked on the road and were silent for a few minutes before someone spoke.

"Did you know they were going to be there?" Lauren asked. Mase, William and Sly glanced over at Lauren. Lynne frowned.

"Why would I go there if I knew they were there?" Lynne asked coldly. Lauren scowled.

"I don't know. Why would you do half of the things you do? You probably were going there anyway and only brought us so no one attacked you."

"Oh shut up Lauren." Sly said. Lauren stared at him in surprise.

"You're kidding me right? You're criti-

"Shut up! All of you!" Lynne yelled. Lauren said nothing but glared at Sly. "I don't give a crap about what you say on it. I told the truth and that's the end of it. Nico isn't helping us so we have to help ourselves. We all know Carson is going to die in the end or we are going to die. The thing is I'm not going to kill Carson. I refuse to be in charge of more teenagers and truthfully I don't want the power-

"Please-

Lynne interrupted her, not really caring about what she had to say. "Carson is cocky, and he rules his beta's on power. If we can convince them to join our side we may be able to defeat him. No betas, he has virtually no power."

"Good luck with t- Watch out!" Lauren called. Nicholas jumped in surprise and hit the brake, trying to avoid the person in the road. The person smirked suddenly and ran forward. Nicholas's eyes went wide and he turned the wheel. Unfortunately for them the car hit the man. Mase cried out at the sudden impact. The car turned on it's side as the man turned. He smiled.

"Well, well, well," He said.

Carson.

* * *

**Well last nights episode was interesting. :). Anyway I hope you guys liked it. I'll probably update two more time this week and half of next weeks because I stat school on the 21. Then I'll be updating on the weekends.**


	10. Chapter 10

The crunching of glass on concrete came closer to them as they crawled out of the car. Carson shook his head and stopped in front of Lynne. "I swear you get more pathetic every time I see you." He scowled before lifting his boot and kicking her. Magus growled and went to stand up.

"No Magnus." Lynne said. He gave her a concerned look as she held her ribs but said nothing. Carson took a deep breath and glanced at Sly who was glaring at him. Carson smirked. Sly went forward and grabbed Lynne and pulled her up. She said nothing as he did. Just as the others came from around the back.

"It's not a problem, once I kill you they'll all be obedient." Lynne laughed suddenly shocking everyone around, including Carson.

"Lynne!" Mase warned. Lynne ignored her. Carson scowled at her and in a second went forward and grabbed her neck. Everyone stopped and didn't bother saying anything. Lynne sighed. He had given her enough space to breath.

"The thing is Carson." She started with a bored look on her face.

"Shut up Lynne!" Lauren said loudly. Carson paid no attention to her and keep on staring at Lynne as she continued.

"Lauren won't follow you no matter what, she's defiant as hell, and can sneak away easily." She stared. Carson narrowed his eyes at her but waited for her to continue. Lynne was cocky ow and continued to talk.

"Nicholas is a pretty great speaker, I'm sure he can convince your little cronies to join them plus he's pretty fast, Sly, well he's pretty strong for a beta and I'm almost a hundred percent sure he could kill you easily." She paused for a moment. "Plus if you kill me, there is no way he would do anything you said." She bit her lip and Carson smirked. He was sure she was getting nervous so he tightened his grip on her throat. She glared at him ad went on.

"William is smart and I'm sure he can think of a plan to destroy you. And Mase, well, she's agile and you won't be able to put her down with one little word. Face it Carson your not going to get anything by killing me." Carson scowled at her and gripped her neck tightly. She gasped as he raised her up.

"We'll see about that." He jerked his arm and slammed her against the car. Lynne cried out and slide to the ground. Sly's eyes went wide but he didn't bother moving. She never really complained or cried when she got hurt.

"I suggest you join me now, or die." He turned and dashed off. Sly ducked down beside Lynne as the others circled around her. She was gasping for air and coughing still sitting in the same position she had a few minutes before.

"Are you okay?" Sly asked with concern. Lynne didn't answer, still coughing and gasping for air. William bent down and looked at her neck.

"He must have crushed her windpipe." William said. The others stared at him. "But's she a werewolf so she should be fine." Sly sighed and shook his head.

"Someone take the plates off of the car, we need to leave." Lynne had stopped coughing but was still gasping for air. Sly bent down and put his arms under her, picking her up bridal style. Mase stared at him.

"Why are we leaving it here?" She asked. Sly frowned at her.

"How are we going to explain why we called so late. they'll know the accident happened earlier, some how." He hugged Lynne tight to him before starting to walk off. Nicholas turned to Lauren.

"You wanna get the plates or should I?" Lauren frowned and crossed her arms. Her hair blew in the wind slightly.

"I will."

* * *

"I still don't understand why Carson didn't bring his pack, it's stupid, we could have attacked him." Nicholas said. Lauren shook her head.

"That was his plan. To hurt Lynne and then we wouldn't go after them. Or he had his pack only a few minutes away." Lynne said nothing. She really hadn't talked since they had gotten home. They all sat themselves in the living room and she had curled herself up on the couch beside Sly. He watched her with concern.

"Well we know that the one guy James is in the pack and we know that the Alex guy was." Lauren said. She paused. " And we think Leila and Lex are part of it."

"He'll have more." Sly spoke up. The others glanced at him as he played with Lynne's hair. He sighed. "He isn't going to have only three members excluding him, he'll have more." Lynne nodded slowly agreeing with him. Lauren sighed and crossed her arms.

"Only problem is we don't know where they live or how to handle the problem." She said with annoyance. Lynne sighed and finally spoke.

"I want you, Nicholas and William to follow Leila and Lex tomorrow." She said in a tired voice. Mase frowned.

"What about me?!" She asked in defense. Mase didn't like to be excluded. Not that anybody really did. Mase waited for Lynne who narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"You're coming back here." Lynne replied. Mase sighed and gave her an annoyed look.

"Just because I'm the youngest, right?" She asked. She put her hands on her hips. Lynne looked way over talking to any of them and had an annoyed look on her face. She stood up turned to Mase stiffly.

"So what if it is. You are the newest member and this is a time for Lauren, Nicholas and William to prove themselves. You and I will be hitting the books here while Sly will be going to the library." Mase stared at her and scoffed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Lauren ran a hand through her hair as she logged on the computer. Usually this was the regular time she and Isaac skyped so she decided to do just that. After all she didn't feel like arguing with Lynne and after the fiasco earlier in the day she didn't feel like doing much.

"Hey." Lauren smiled as she saw Isaac.

"Hey." She sighed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something happen?" He asked with concern. Lauren bit her lip, trying to decide how to start. Isaac waited patiently, his eyes wide as usual.

"It's a long story, you can go first." Isaac waved it off and sighed.

"It's nothing important. Derek has the same sucky life. We have the usual highschool and werewolf drama." He said vaguely.

"At least no one died." Lauren said before she could correct herself.

"Someone died?" He asked with surprise. Lauren sat back and shook her head.

"Yes and no." She began. A look of confusion went across Isaac's face a she said it. "Sly killed one of Carson's pack so none of the other packs will help us so we are on our own. Problem is we don't even know who all of them are."

"Well do you have a plan?" Isaac asked. Lauren nodded and sighed.

"Well William, Nicholas and I are supposed to follow two of hem that we suspect to be in the pack tomorrow." Lauren said. Nicholas frowned before speaking.

"Well be caref-

"Isaac!" A voice that Lauren recognized as Scott's came through the speakers. Isaac sighed before glancing at him and back at her.

"I think I have to go." He said with disappointment. Lauren sighed as he turned to someone and muttered something. He sighed and turned back to her."Yeah I have to go, sorry."

Lauren gave him a small smile. "It's fine I understand." He nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye." She closed the laptop and yawned. She glanced around before shrugging. Nap time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Shut up!" William said. Lauren scowled at him and crossed her arms as they watched Leila and Lex go down he street. They had followed them a total of fifteen minutes an it didn't seem as though they were getting any closer to where they lived or what they were doing. It was strange enough though. If they lived that far away they probably wouldn't go to the school but...really they were werewolves in Carson's pack.

"Why should I they are going to find out about us sooner or later!"She sneered back. William gave her an exasperated sigh before looking back around the corner. The blonde and the boy and sat down at the bench and had pulled out their books and pencils and started to write stuff. "We should just go out there and pretend to attack them and see what they do." Nicholas raised an eyebrow beside her.

"But Lynne- Lauren rolled her eyes at him and ignored."I don't give a damn what Lynne sa-

"Shut up!" William hissed. Leila had glanced over to where they were and sniffed the air. William was sure they hadn't seen him but with Lauren and Nicholas talking they would probably hear them. Lauren stayed silent as she heard the urgency in his voice. They waited for a second. William suddenly let out a sigh of relief and looked back around the corner. Leila and Lex had begun to pick up their things. William cursed to himself silently. They must had smelled, heard or saw them. "I guess we're going with your plan Lauren." He quickly stood up and ran around the corner. Lauren and Nicholas stood there for a moment, shocked that he would do that.

"You heard the man." Lauren smirked. She did the same as William just as Nicholas rolled his eyes and got up. They went around the corner and stopped. Leila and Lex were standing there in front of William ,who was on his knees, wolfed out. They looked up slightly surprised that Lauren and Nicholas had came around the corner. "You should have really paid more attention." Lauren said. Leila frowned at the other girl.

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on us."She growled.. By the look of it Lex had been the one to attack William. Lauren went forward and grabbed William by the scruff of the neck. She smirked and pulled out her claws.

"Should we show you how good we are with these?" Leila glared at her but Lex gave her a bored look.

"I was born a werewolf sweetheart I think I know a bit more than you do." Nicholas sighed, knowing that they were going to fight.

"So was my alpha and she taught us some use full things." Lauren went forward to Lex who was ready. Leila raised an eyebrow and backed away slightly. Nicholas however had approached her since she backed away more towards William. William held his bloody chest and glanced up at them.

"Nicholas." He warned. Leila narrowed her eyes at the taller boy and growled.

"Fine," She said. She went forward to swipe her claws at Nicholas but he quickly grabbed her wrist and then her arm. He held her tightly, gripping her other arm. Leila stared at him as he turned her forward.

Lauren had kicked Lex in the stomach sending him back. "Lauren is a good fighter, I'm almost positive she can beat him."

"You have no idea what Lex is capable of." She responded even though she was unsure. She bit her lip. Lex had gotten up and growled at Lauren before gong forward ,grabbing her arm and twisting it. She let out a small cry of pain before grabbing his arm with her other and digging her claws into it. William let out a big breath beside them and stood up. Leila's eyes went wide as she realized what was going to happen.

"Can you guarantee he'll win against both of them?" Nicholas asked, gripping her even tighter. Leila growled and struggled against him, wanting to help her friend. "I'm sure you have more members than us but we are smarter,no led by anger plus we have allies." Leila rolled her eyes at him. She knew they didn't but he was just saying it to get inside her head. "Plus we don't fear our Alpha we respect her, we follow her that way." Leila stopped and looked up at whim with wide eyes.

"Can you say the same?" He asked in a calm voice. Leila took a deep breath as William advanced towards Lauren and Lex. Lauren pushed Lex backwards just as William came behind him. He pushed him back Lauren's way ad she got a swipe at his chest, tarring his shirt. "We can help you Leila." He said. Leila shook her head.

"No you can't, Carson isn't a forgiving type." Suddenly she turned her head and bit down on Nicholas's hand, he jumped in surprise giving Leila a chance to get free. She raced over to Lex and stood in front of him.

"Stop it!" She yelled. William raised his eyebrow as Lauren gave er a cold stare waiting for to continue. "We'll do anything that you want just stop!" She growled slightly. Lauren smirked.

* * *

"Mythology?" Sly looked up in surprise at who had said. He nodded, slightly confused that he hadn't heard the girl.

"Yeah, it's for a paper I'm writing. It's Kira right?" The sexy brunette nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm surprised you remember my name, you seem very busy." She replied as she took a book of the shelf and flipped through it. Sly sighed and nodded.

"You have no idea." He said. Kira gave him another soft smile before responding.

"I'm majoring in history, may be I could help?" She bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah may be, but not today, I actually have to get home, sorry." Kira looked slightly disappointed but quickly recovered before taking a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Here's my number if you ever want to study." Just a quick as she appeared she had left. Sly raised an eyebrow before closing the book in his hands and heading to the librarians desk.

* * *

"Why the hell would you bring them here?" Leila flinched as she heard Lynne's cold voice. Lynne stared at them waiting for an answer. Lauren frowned.

"I thought we could get some info out of them, about the others." Lynne smirked suddenly.

"You do realize if you go back you will die." Lex frowned, sighed and inched closer to Leila. Lynne saw this and shrugged.

"She's right." Nicholas added. Lynne sighed and rubbed her temples trying to decide what to say.

"We'll make a deal, you help us, you can stay with us and be protected from Carson, I'm guessing he will kill you for be captured and beaten by us?" She questioned them on the last part. Leila nodded reluctantly.

"You can't protect us from Carson." Lex said. Lynne raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"Why not?" William asked. Lex scoffed and held out his arms.

"He's smart, cunning, he'll get us." Lynne frowned at him and stepped forward in front of him. Lex said nothing as she did but seemed slightly nervous at her gesture.

"I've known Carson since he was a hunter, in fact I was the one who changed him. He hates me because of it however he'll hate me even more for taking away power from him, you guys. I'll have more members than him and I'll be able to beat him and one of your pack or my pack will kill him, becoming an Alpha. The only reason Carson is so cunning and smart as because he was a hunter but I know hunters and their tricks so we are pretty evenly matched. Now are you going to join us or not?"

"Yes."

* * *

**So we got to see a little more of Kira in this chapter.( she'll be in more later) Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for such a late update!**


	12. Chapter 12

Carson scowled and slammed his fist on the table. Beside him Carlee sighed. It was strange, the others had time to get used to him and know to fear him however Carlee almost acted as though they were equals. Almost was the key word.

"What do you mean Leila and Lex are with them?!" James bit his lip and glanced over at the other girl, Kira. Kira had to be Carson favorite and because of this she hadn't done much yet. Whether it was because she was as ruthless as him or she reminded him of his sister, no one knew.

"The betas caught them after the school and took them to the house." James paused for a moment and then went on before Carson could yell at him. "As far as I can tell they haven't left the house yet." Carson said nothing and sat back in his seat. No one said anything for a while.

"What about that nerd girl you keep hanging out with?" Carlee suddenly asked. James scowled at her and the insult. God, he hated that girl. Carson looked up, fairly interested in the topic. James glanced over at him and answered in a tight, gritty voice.

"I have gained her trust." Carson smirked and glanced over at Carlee.

"Perfect-

"But." James interrupted. Carson raised an eyebrow at him, half tempted to hit the larger man but didn't. "I feel that we should wait a little more so I could be sure." Carlee rolled her eyes and sighed at the older man.

"Of course." She said with annoyance. James glared at her and growled.A small smirk went across Carson's face as Kira sauntered forward and stared at him.

"Seems like someone might just have taken this too seriously." His eyes snapped to the sexy brunette as she circled him. She suddenly put her finger out and dragged her finger across his chest.

"No."James growled deeper than he had at Carlee. Kira smirked. She had loved to bother all of them. Mostly him and Lex because of their reactions. Leila didn't bother and Alex was off fighting some human or supernatural creature so she didn't get a chance.

"Then kill her when we get there."Kira whispered. James's eyes went wide and Carson scoffed.

"We'll see then for now keep it going." He stood up and stretched out his arm. "For now I'm going out," He said with of them said anything but James stood stiffly until he was out the door. He then turned to Kira with glowing eyes.

"Calm down Jimmy." She waved it off. James scowled at her and walked forward but Carlee put her arm in between them.

"This is useless if you want to take him down." Carlee said. Kira directed her attention to the younger girl and James raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"Kira asked with annoyance. Carlee raised an eyebrow.

"Spare me Kira. We all know we want to throw him over. However the difference between us and Lynne is she wants herself or one of her betas to kill Carson. She feels that we aren't good enough or stable enough to do it. " Carlee reasoned. James eyes were back to normal now and he watched her.

"For fifteen you sure know a lot." She waved it off and continued.

"We need help though, if one of us is going to become the Alpha. It doesn't matter who, we can figure out that later." She turned to James. "Do you think Gwyn will help us?

* * *

Gwyn sighed as she rung out her hair in a towel. She had thought she would have a peaceful nice full of movie watching, drinking tea or even watching a book but no the stupid maintenance man had to forget another one of his tools and knock on her door. She had heard it right as she had gotten out of the shower which made her guess he had been there for a while banging on her door. She had yelled a simple. "One moment!" Before drying herself off and getting dress.

However as she answered the door she was surprised by not the maintenance man but by James and two girl she didn't know. "James?" She questioned. e nodded. "Come on in." She gestured for him to do so and he did with the brunette and the younger girl following behind him. She closed the door quickly and locked it.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"We want to overthrow our Alpha and we need your help." Gwyn sucked in a breath.

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this Lex?"He looked up at Leila with a slight concern. The girl was beautiful, with long blonde hair and sparkling eyes. He never really thought about until a few months before when Carson had told them to team up and check out the campsite they were in. It was natural or logical for them to do so without questioning and they had talked for a very long time. But he didn't really bother. Lex stared at her for a moment and nodded.

"I'm sure if Lynne can't defeat Carson she'll know before she attempts it. In the end I guess we could always run or kill ourselves." Lex said without thinking. Leila stared at him.

"You always had the best pep talks Lex." She said sarcastically. Lex looked away, going slightly red from embarrassment.

"Sorry." He replied. Leila shrugged and glanced down at the bowl of soup on the counter.

"Does your arm hurt anymore?" She shook her head. Lex knew she was lying. When the guy who called himself Sly came back Leila had instantly went into attack mode. They all knew he was the one who had killed Alex and well, Leila hadn't appreciated that. Lynne had pulled on her arm and pulled her back, leaving claw marks in it. They were healing very slowing because they were from an Alpha. After the ordeal Lynne had sent them in, made Nicholas make them some food and then she started to argue with Sly outside the door in whispers. It did no good since their hearing was all great.

"We should have never left Beacon Hills and you know that!" Sly had whispered. Lynne ha made a unlady like sound before replying back.

"It had too many paranormal creatures there, the Kanima, Derek's pack. We didn't get along as much as it seemed Magnus." She used his real name. Lex and Leila had made sure they were listening. They had no idea what the Kanima was or who Derek was but they didn't care.

"And New Orleans is even better?" He asked in a critical tone.

"It has a lot of werewolves I admit that but they can help us and we can handle them." Sly snorted.

"Please we can't even handle Carson."

"We can but if we make the wrong move we could become a target for the others." They had continued the argument in a bit of a louder voice but Leila and Lex were paying no attention.

"At least they're positive." Lex commented. This earned a glare from Leila but she did nothing else.

"Lex what if we spied for them?"


	13. Chapter 13

"This makes much more sense." Gwyn said as she turned. James frowned, confused about what she meant. He stayed silent. waiting for the brunette to continue. She sighed suddenly seeing his face. "Nevermind." She brushed it off. James bit his li ad Carlee and Kira looked expectantly at him.

"Was this your plan all along? To use me to help you overthrow your Alpha." Gwyn asked harshly. Finally James understood and frowned, shaking his head.

"Of course not." He replied but before he could say anymore Carlee had walked forward. Carlee rolled her eyes at them before uncrossing her arms.

"Listen." Gwyn raised an eyebrow at the younger girl but said not one word. "Our Alpha Carson is a terrible person. He got bit by Lynne, the guardian of those kids, Mase, Lauren and so on. She bit him because he wouldn't stop attacking her pack. So he got them." She gestured to James and Kira. "To be apart of his pack after he killed an Alpha. No he wants revenge on Lynne. He wants to kill her and have her pack join his or kill her pack and become more powerful. Plus if we defy him or speak our mind he'll kill us." Carlee finished.

"How the hell did you find all that out?" Kira asked in amazement. Carlee shrugged and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I have my sources." James sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Anyway we need your help to overthrow him before he kills anyone else." Gwyn frowned and shook her head. Half tempted to throw them out the door way.

"Ask Lynne for help, she wants to over throw him." Gwyn replied as though it was simple. She had pulled her arms over her self for some reason. James was the only one to notice but he said nothing about it.

"And she wants one of her betas or herself to overthrow him. We want one of us to do it." Gwyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I promised myself that I would not bother getting into werewolf problems again." She muttered to herself even though they could hear her. " Fine but only this time then you leave me out of it."

* * *

"Kira." Carson said. The brunette smiled in reply and walked up him sitting down beside him as he was writing on some papers. "Did it go as expected?" She nodded.

"They went to Gwyneth and asked for her help. They also informed her that you will be coming to her lab tomorrow along with us." Carson sighed and placed down his pen. He said nothing for a moment.

"Good." Kira stared at him in surprise,expecting him to have a tantrum or be moody for the rest of the day. She stared at him or a moment longer before responding.

"Good." She repeated. He glanced over at her and nodded.

"Tell me the plan and I will be ready. We can defeat them and still get help from that woman." He replied. Kira nodded slowly and suddenly smiled. Understanding the plan.

"I would delighted to."

* * *

Sly stared at the two blonde teenagers, not sure what to say. Afterall he did kill their friend. They stared back at him. Lynne sighed and rolled her eyes. "You'll all get along or we won't be able to defeat Carson plus I am really not in the mood for your bickering." She said.

"How do you know they aren't spies?"Sly asked. Lynne turned to him sharply and he backed up slightly in surprise."

"I don't, if you have a problem with that, take it up with Lauren." Lauren had been moody all day, having arguments with both Lynne( which as expected), Mae and even William. Nicholas had just avoided her completely, not bothering. Sly frowned at her harshness,

"Sounds like someone else is moody too." He turned towards the door to leave them house. Lynne scowled.

"Seriously! You're doing doing this crap again?!" Sly turned and scowled at her. Lynne watched him closely waiting for him to respond. It was though she was aching for an argument. Sly was glad to give her one.

"What the hell are you talking about Lynne?" He asked with annoyance. His hand was on the knob of the door.

"Going off again! Every time your pissed about something or there's a problem you just leave and next thing I know you murder a teenager or you talked to an enemy of ours." She sighed and sat back as Sly's face went dark.

"At least I don't take it out on my friends. Whenever your mad you just argue with Lauren or me and give us a hard time about things." He responded. Lynne stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"What the hell is going on down here!" Lauren voice said as she came down the stairs." They pad no attention to her.

"You don't have any right to say that. Lauren and I argue because we don't get along and we argue because you're always challenging me and you never trust me!" Sly scowled at her and opened his mouth to continue but Lynne wasn't done. " I give you a hard time but you give me a hard time too Magnus! Do you know how hard it is to try and figure out what to do when your boyfriend murders someone who doesn't have a choice to attack us and have other people pressure you into making him leave the pack!" Sly went emotionless and glanced over at Lauren who had went pale.

"No I don;t but I thought you might understand because you had blue eyes." He said coldly. Lynne rolled her eyes just as he went out the door.

"Blue eyes?" William walked in the room. He had a hard look on his face. No doubt listening to the conversation but not wanting to go in the room to face Sly's wrath.

"Yeah, I murdered my boyfriend in 10th grade." She responded. She turned and marched up the stairs pat Lauren and slammed her door shut. Lauren glanced down at Leila,Lex and William.

"Did you know about that?" William asked. Lauren shook her head and smirked.

"Piece of advice, never, ever cross Lynne when she arguing with me or Sly." Lex rolled his eyes at her.

"I can handle myself." Lauren smirked again.

"You won't be saying that in your coffin." She turned and walked back up the stairs as Lex, William and Leila watched.

"Great." Leila muttered.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I was rushing it because I was really busy this weekend and wanted to get it up. The next one will be longer. **


	14. Chapter 14

Lynne slammed the books down on the table and Mase jumped. "Okay we need a plan of attack. Thankfully since we have Leila and Lex we can get all the info we need." Lex and Leila glanced at each other.

"We'll we were sent to get close to you guys." Lex immediately regretted it as he said it. Lynne had raised an eyebrow at him. "At school, we were supposed to become friends with Lauren and Nicholas and William." Lex said. Leila breathed a sigh of relief. They were on the very edge of it. One wrong move and Lynne or one of the others would slit their throats

"That didn't really work out well did it?" Nicholas said. Leila shook her head in response. Lauren bit her lip wanting to say something but held it back. She knew Lynne was having a hard enough time. Sly had't come back in hours and they were dealing with this.

"James, the big one." Leila started. "Was supposed to become close with Ms. Taylor. the woman who works down at the Science lab."

"Wouldn't she be called Dr. Taylor then?" Lynne interrupted. William shrugged but it was Lauren was the one to answer.

"She told us to call her so we did." Lynne frowned, saying nothing in response. It was strange that someone would do that. But she guessed the woman had her reasons. Plus she wasn't actually a teacher, so she could have just done it to seem more like one.

"Anyway."Leila said, glancing around the room. "Carson wanted him to get close to her so he could get info off of her. Carson wanted to go down to the lab to see if he could do something but he never said what. He just told James to do it."

"And when does he plan to use her to his advantage."

"Tonight." Leila responded reluctantly. Lynne sighed and sat back in her seat.

"And you only told us now?" Mase asked. Leila's face went red and Lex scowled but neither of them had a response.

"Of course it's tonight, it's the full moon." Lynne said. Lauren sighed. "So now we just have to decide whether we take the chance and attack tonight or do nothing."

"We will be stronger." Mase said. Lex rolled his eyes at the younger girl. _So will they h_e thought. As if Nicholas had read his mind he said...

"So will they."

"But we can use it to our at advantage. A lot of us have been werewolves longer than them and if we can use it against them we could win," Lauren argued. Lynne glanced over at her. Lauren saw this. "We could use their weaknesses against them too. It and since it's a full moon it could be worse."

"Keep in mind their weaknesses are our weakness too." William said. Lauren stared at him for a moment. Mostly from surprise from his rudeness. She quickly recovered.

"We need to find Sly." Lauren said. She frowned at herself. She had never thought she would say that."It would be better for us to make the decision with him." Lynne's face went dark and she said nothing for a moment.

"If you want t search you can but I'm not going to waste too much time on i. He needs to learn he can't just do stuff like this." Lynne sad. She stood up and turned before exiting the room. Lauren sighed.

_Great._

* * *

Sly scowled even deeper as he walked down the side walk. He had been out for hours and he was still angry. He didn't want to talk to any of them, Lauren Nicholas or Lynne. He sighed and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Stalking me now?"Sly sighed and turned to see the girl Kira. She smirked at him. "Well?"

"No...no." He sputtered slightly surprised. She smiled at him. "I was just walking around here." Kira shrugged.

"Same here, my roommate is kind of annoying at times, she can be kind of controlling and well...not very understandable." She replied with a sigh. She put a piece of her brown hair behind her ear revealing some expensive looking earrings.

"Well I have more than one roommate and they are all annoying." Her face didn't change, instead let out a large breath and hooked her arm around his.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to my place to talk. Plus I have some extra pralines that I'm not going to eat all by myself." He opened his mouth to say no but closed it and smiled. He nodded but she was already pulling him to her blue car.

"Sure."

* * *

"These are pretty good." He said as he took a bite of the candy. Kira smiled and took a sip of her soda.

"I still can't believe this is the first time you've ever had them." Kira said as she stared at him. Sly shrugged.

"I haven't been here very long. I moved here

* * *

from California." She nodded and stood up before taking her drink from the kitchen and placing it in the sink. She came back and sat closer to him. He however really didn't notice this.

"Ahh, that must be a lot different from here." She said. Sly stared at her for a moment. For a second he thought he...

" A lot." He responded, brushing it off. It was probably nothing and even if it was something he couldn't act strange. Kira stared at him and he glanced over at her. "So... He said awkwardly. Kira bit her lip and Sly raised his eyebrow. He had noticed now, that she had gotten closer.

"Kira... He began but she had cut him of. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his. His eyes went wide. It was strange having her lips on his, it was so much different from Lynne. He just sat there. Too shocked to do anything until she finally stopped. She smiled at him. "I have a girlfriend."

Kira sat back in her seat ignoring him and looking at her nails. "And I'm pretty sure you know that." He stood up. "Sorry I have to go." He turned and started to walk towards the door when Kira spoke.

"You're really devoted to her," Kira stated. Sly frowned and stopped for a moment, waiting fo her to continue. "It's too bad the last time you'll ever see her was when you were fighting." Sly scowled and turned prepared to wolf out and attack her but she was ready before him.

"Good bye Magnus."

* * *

**Kinda short but i hope you guys liked it...suggestions for this story are always welcomed... it will be so weird when I finish it...**


	15. Chapter 15

Sly choked and looked up. Kira had a sick grin on her face as he spit out blood from his mouth. "I love to play with my prey before I kill it...it's very entertaining." She said casually. Sly growled at her. Kira rolled her eyes. "Spare me." She raised her foot and kicked him in the stomach making him spit out more blood. Kira was fast and agile and Sly had learned that first hand. She wiped his blood off her cheek.

"I swear I wasn't sure what to make of you when you first got here. You seemed nice but Carson warned me of your stupidity and anger issues." She kicked him again. Sly did nothing as she expected. Kira put her hands on her hips for a moment and thought for another insult.

"What confuses me more is that Lynne, being as smart as she is, actually liked you." Sly growled suddenly and grabbed her ankle. Kira's eyes went wide and he pulled her down. She cried out as she hit the floor, more out of shock than pain. She turned and smirked."Well this is getting exciting." She said. Sly paid no attention to er and got up before kicking her. Kira made no sound as he did it.

"You'll have to better than that." She said. She got up with an amazing grace and pulled out her claws. Sly narrowed his eyes. Kira was the first to attack. She ran forward, with a wild look in her glowing blue eyes. She swung her claws at him making him back up. She then jumped up and flipped over his shoulders before digging her claws in her back.

Sly gasped and quickly walked forward and turned sharply. He swung his claws at Kira getting her forehead. She growled and sprinted towards him. Sly was ready this time. She kicked out her foot and he easily avoided it and grabbed it. Kira's eyes went wide and he pulled her and slammed her on the ground."That's all you got? It's sloppy." She laughed. However it was with no humor and a bit of concern. Sly smirked as he felt her heart beat speed up. She rolled over and got up getting back in a stance.

"We're not so different though Magnus." She said. He growled and went forward trying to throw a punch but Kira avoided everyone easily."I left my pack because I didn't get along with the alpha who coincidentally was my boyfriend." She smirked as he paused."He broke up with me after he fell in love with a human girl. A blonde dutz with a doctorates degree. So I killed her."

"I'm nothing like you." Sly snarled. Kira rolled her eyes as if to say 'Yeah right.' She opened her mouth to say something.

"That's right you didn't mean to kill the innocent person you killed, it was your sister wasn't it?" She asked innocently. Sly scowled and ran forward at full force, pushing her backwards and sticking his claws into her stomach. Kira gasped and looked up at him before smirking yet again. "Wrong move." She grabbed his wrists and twisted them back, ripping them through her skin but she didn't seem to notice. She then continued to pull them back. Sly tried to pull away but she had suddenly become unusually strong. It was clear she was enjoying this. Sly frowned.

She then pushed him back on the ground and sat down on his chest. She trailed her claw across his face, leaving small cuts. "The thing is Magnus-

Kira was suddenly lifted up and she flew across the room. Sly glanced over at where she had landed, on a self full of junk. "Need some help?" He looked over. Lynne stood in front of him but it had been Lauren, who was standing in the doorway with the others, who had spoken. He nodded and Mase rushed forward to help him.

Lynne hadn't moved a muscle. "We need to go Lynne." William said. Lynne narrowed her eyes at Kira who was trying to stand up.

"Oh crap." Lauren muttered but didn't move. Lynne went over just as Kira got up. Kira laughed and spit blood out of her mouth.

"Oh look it's the big bad wolf." Kira said as she pulled out her claws again. She went forward to attack Lynne but she grabbed Kira's arm before she could even make a blow.

"You see to have forgotten Kira." Lynne said with a dark look on her face."I'm an alpha. You may be Carson's favorite and think that I'm just another werewolf who won't kill but your wrong." A flash of horror went across Kira's face as she realized what Lynne was about to do.

Eyes glowing red, Lynne raised her hand and brought it down across Kira's throat. Kira dropped instantly in a heap and Lynne turned. "Now it's time to go." They stared at her as she made her way past them. Lauren getting out of her shock first quickly followed. The others did so reluctantly.

"God Lynne." Sly muttered.

* * *

"Uhh!" Carson growled as he looked around. The apartment was beaten up with broken things and toppled furniture and worst of all, Kira in the corner with claw marks on her throat. James and Carlee stood behind him giving each others concerned looks. This would put a damper on their plans.

"Calm down Carson everything will be fine." Carlee said. James stared at her as Carson turned sharply, his eyes glowing red. "We still have tonight." Carson glared at her.

"Which I'm sure Leila and Alexander have told them about." Carson said. "Plus I only have you two imbeciles to fight with!" He said. He walked forward glancing around the room. He picked up a piece of paper and read it before placing it his pocket. James took a deep breath.

"We'll have Taylor...they wouldn't dare to attack with a hostage." James rolled his eyes. _Please... _He thought. _Gwyn can handle herself._

_"_May be we need to think of a plan quickly." He said. Carlee narrowed her eyes.

"Not here though, the police will be here soon... I heard a guy talking about how he was going to talk to her...we need to leave." Carlee said. Carson nodded before walking forward. Carlee and James stepped backwards as he opened the door and went out. They followed him quickly, leaving the door open behind them for another person to find


	16. Chapter 16

Gwyn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She hated these nights. She worked late, it was raining and she had a report due by the next day that she hadn't even started. She blinked a few times before beginning to type again. She needed a coffee...more like a red bull.

She swung her head up suddenly and grabbed the knife that was hidden in her back pocket. Footsteps. She stood up quickly but quietly and slowly edged her way over to the door. Her eyes went wide when someone knocked on the door. She sighed. They were here.

Suddenly the door opened and Gwyn scowled. "Put the knife down, it won't help you." Carson said. Gwyn held the knife in place not moving it one bit. "We need to make this quick." Carson said and smirked. Carlee and James had followed him close behind. Gwyn narrowed her yes at James and Carson smirked.

"You can't take away lycanthrope." She said. Carson rolled his eyes.

"That;s not what I'm here for." Gwyn stared at him in surprise. James and Carlee frowned; the were clearly not expecting this. Carson glanced around.

"Tell me, what is wolfsbane?" Gwyn glanced at James who shrugged. She hesitated before answering.

"It is a name for Aconitum napellus, a poisonous plant used to kill predators in both Europe and India." Carson nodded at her answer. Her heartbeat quickened and he smirked.

"And what's mountain ash?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "In fact you smell like mountain ash." Gwyn narrowed her eyes.

" It's a small to medium- sized tree common in Northern California. The tree is woven throughout the folklore as a ward against evil beings." She responded heavily.

"Such as werewolves?" Carlee interrupted with distaste. Gwyn gave her a small smile but not out of happiness.

"Such as werewolves." She answered the younger girl. Carson gave her a mock laugh before sighing.

"The thing with these plants is that they are our weakness." Carson started. Gwyn narrowed her eyes at him. "We werewolves can heal from almost anything beside those things." Gwyn bit her lip. That made perfect sense now.

"I want to become immune to these things." Gwyn sighed and glanced around.

"You can't become immune to a species that have been a werewolf weakness for centuries. At least in one night." Gwyn said in annoyance. Carson gave her a look of distaste.

"But is there any chance you can find a cure for it?" Carson asked. Gwyn stared at him. She had just said...

"I have no clue." Carson narrowed his eyes at her. She needed to be careful. He was getting angry and being killed wasn't apart of the plan. "No one has ever tried it because they could find no evidence of why werewolves are weakened by the plants." She paused. "But that doesn't mean you can't fine a...cure." She frowned as she used the word 'cure'.

"Work then and try to find one and may be I won't kill you." Gwyn glared at him and crossed her arms. Carson turned and went to go out the door.

"I'm surprised you didn't wan a cure for your lycanthrope...after all hunters usually kill themselves if they get bitten." Carson paused and a flash of surprise went across his face. However as quickly as it came it was gone. He turned to her quickly with his claws out. James and Carlee almost moved but he stopped and Gwyn stared at him. He frowned.

"How do you know about that?" He asked. Gwyn stayed emotionless.

"I'm a hunter Carson, I know things." She said. He glanced down at the knife in her stood back for a moment and considered her. She was agile, he knew that. She was also able to fight Sly and James at the same time but he was stronger. But she was smart.

"Is that so?" He asked himself out loud. Gwyn nodded. He looked up at her. "Very well." He lifted up his claws. Gwyn swooped down just as Carlee and James ran forward, their claws out. Carson's eyes went wide as Gwyn dug her knife into his stomach. She twisted it and pulled it out. He gasped just as Carlee and James dug their claws into his back. He fell to the ground. Gwyn narrowed her eyes and stood in a stance.

"He's weak, now someone kill him." Gwyn said. "And if you can't decide I'll do it." James stared at her. She was different now. Her voice was cold and she was completely serious. Hunting.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said a voice. The three of them turned to across the room. Gwyn cursed herself silently. Why did she leave that door opened.

"Leila,Lex." James greeted the two as they followed the others throw the door. They said nothing in response. Gwyn stayed emotionless.

"Nicholas, William and Lex take James and Lauren and Mase take Carlee." Leila glanced over at Lynne as she said it. She gestured to Gwyn and Leila nodded/ Then everything seemed to go by fast.

Nicholas and William charged forward and grabbed James by the arms before pushing him don on the ground. He struggled and swung his foot back against Nicholas who gasped in surprise. William growled and stepped on his leg, making a sickening cracking sound. Gwyn sucked in a breath and dashed forward but Leila was already there pushing her back. Gwyn stumbled and stopped.

After this Carlee seemed to know what was going to happen and lifted her claws to kill Carson, Lauren however had ran at her and tackled her quickly. Mase then went over and helped pin Carlee down. Carson laughed.

"Wow I really need some better werewolves." He spit out some blood and Lynne walked forward getting her claws out. She lifted him up by he collar and swiped her claws against his stomach before slamming him against the ground

"Magnus." Sly went forward and looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Kill him."


	17. Chapter 17

"What?" Sly sputtered in surprise. Lynne hadn't faltered at all and stared forward with a lank expression.

"Kill. Him." She said in a commanding tone. The others looked around in surprise. Sly said nothing in response as Lauren narrowed her eyes at them.

"Well?" She asked in annoyance. Sly bit his lip and glanced down at Carson who had turned and smirked at him. Suddenly he walked forward...raising is claws. Carlee and James struggled as Leila cornered Gwyn. Suddenly Gwyn smirked and raised her arm. Before anyone could do anything the knife was heading towards Sly.. Leila growled and grabbed Gwyn's arm making her cry out in pain. The knife landed in Sly's arm and he stumbled back.

"Great...mountain ash." Lynne narrowed her eyes at the girl and Carson laughed just as Sly pulled the knife out of his arm.

"Are you kidding me?" Lauren said as she slammed Carlee down on the ground...restraining her easily. Mase bit her lip but said nothing. Lynne rolled her eyes and walked forward and placed her foot on one of Carson's arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked Sly. She glanced around at everyone else. She seemed nervous.

"Someone's heart beat is quickening." Carson mocked. Lynne put more pressure on his arm and he took a deep breath. He smirked suddenly and grabbed her ankle with his free arm."For good reason." In an instant He had pulled Lynne down on the ground and smashed his fist into her face. He then got up. Lauren went forward allowing Carlee to get up and grab her arm.

"Stop!" Lauren growled and turned back to her.

"Let go of me yo-

"You can't defeat him...he's stronger than you." Carlee scolded. Carson narrowed his eyes a Carlee.

"Seems I have yet another betrayal." Carlee took a deep breath and let go Lauren's arm. Nicholas,Lex and William were muttering to each other and finally let James go. James growled and le out his claws. Carson considered him. James was the only beta he had ever had a problem defeating. If he fought him it would give Lynne enough time to heal and well that wouldn't end up well.

Suddenly Lynne stood up. Sly walked forward and gave her a concerned look. He grabbed her . She pulled away and put her hand up to her crooked nose and adjusted it with a noise of discomfort. Gwyn frowned and held her arm. If that had happened to her she would have died. Why did she have to get into werewolf drama again...

Carson turned and faced her. "I guess I'll have to kill you now." He growled and extended his claws. Sly narrowed his eyes.

"Good luck with that." Nicholas said with a smirk. Carson rolled his eyes at the beta and walked forward slowly. Sly extended his claws as Lynne frowned.

"Don't let those three get in our way." Lynne said gesturing to Gwyn,James and Carlee. Carlee smirked and turned to Lauren suddenly. She gave her a smile before walking forward. Lauren narrowed her eyes and grabbed the girl's arm. Carlee pulled it back and at the same time pulled Lauren eyes widened and she quickly went behind Carlee, lifted her leg and kicked her in the legs. Carlee fell to the ground.

James growled...but not at the girls...at Lynne he walked forward and pushed past William,Nicholas and Lex making them fall to the floor. He stopped behind Carson. Lynne narrowed er eyes. "Magnus I assume you can take Carson on your own for a bit when I deal with this oaf?" Lynne asked. James narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I suppose." Sly said. Carson growled.

"Fine I guess I can kill a beta and an Alpha." He smirked as Lynne jumped forward and pushed James back. The werewolf stumbled and fell into a shelf of vials and Gwyn gasped. Lynne however paid no attention to her. Nicholas and William went forward beside her prepared to help her fight. Lex on the other hand walked forward beside Magnus.

"I may not like you but I hate him." Sly sighed and shook his head at the younger teen's reason but said nothing. Carson stared at them in annoyance. Suddenly e let out a moan.

"All talk and no fight!" He said. Sly stared at him. He was acting like a seven-year old. Carson sighed and looked a his claws."Lets juts get this over with ." He ran forward and stopped as Sly and Lex moved to the side. He glanced back and forth between the two before deciding on attack Sly. He jumped forward pushing Sly n the ground. Going forward he put his hands around Sly's neck. Sly choked and his face went red.

Lex ran forward and dug his claws into Carson's back. Carson turned and whipped his hand at Lex making him fall back. This however gave Sly an extra advantage and he dug his claws into Carson's chest. Carson gasped and stumbled back grabbing his chest.

Lynne, Nicholas and William had gotten James down on the ground unconscious though not without a fight. Lynne had blood on her face from a cut James had landed and William hand was snapped backwards. Leila who had seen this walked forward beside her. Lynne sighed.

"The hunter." She said."She can't do anything...her arm is broken." Lynne rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Don't guarantee that." She walked forward. Carson growled and turned to her. He ran forward and Lynne got into a stance to fight. He raised his fist to punch her but she caught it and twisted his arm. He growled and went to punch her with his other. She didn't get a chance to block it and he punched her in the stomach. She groaned and fell down. Sly ran froward as William and Nicholas ran to attack Carson. Lynne suddenly swooped her feet under Carson making him fall to the floor.

She gave him a nasty look before bending down and digging her claws in her chest. She then brought them down to his stomach. Carson choked and turned to spit up blood as she extracted her claws.

"Kill him now!" Lynne commanded. Mase took a deep breath as Sly walked forward his claws extended.

"No!" Carlee screamed under Lauren and Mase's restraints.

Sly bent down and Carson shook his head. "Kill me and you'll have a bunch of crap coming your way." Sly narrowed his eyes. His blue eyes. He lifted up his hand and pulled it down. Carson went silent and his eyes went back to the brown they were originally. Sly stood up and glanced around.

His eyes glowed red.


	18. Epilogue

**_MESSAGE AT BOTTOM!_**

* * *

Lauren bit her lip. For some reason even now she didn't feel like arguing over it. Sure she was irritated that Sly had become an alpha and Lynne had picked him but she didn't bother arguing. "Mase told me you might be leaving." Lynne said. It hand't been full of anger like she had expected but it was actually kind of soft. Lauren turned.

"I'm not actually sure." Lynne nodded but said nothing. This was the first time she had actually talked to her in days. But it wasn't because of Lauren. Lynne had been brooding. Every time someone had asked her a question or tried to talk to her she had snapped. Everyone knew it was because of Sly who hadn't talked to them since he had become an Alpha. Lauren thought it was strange and that they should call Leila or Lex and see what was going on but Lynne had said no. "I might go back to Beacon Hills for a bit." Lynne gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Take Nicholas with you I think he misses Rosalia." Lauren sighed.

"You'll only have William and Mase." Lynne narrowed her eyes but surprisingly the words that came out net weren't mean.

"I'm an alpha Lauren." Lynne said softly. Lauren nodded.

"I still don't want to bring him."

"This isn't because of Magnus is it?" Lynne asked a bit harshly. Lauren glanced up at her in annoyance.

"Of course not I've been considering this for a while!" Lauren said defensively. Lynne watched her for a moment before responding.

"If you leave are you coming back?"Lynne asked. Lauren stood up and crossed her arms.

"Of course!" Lauren said even though she was unsure.

"Then you should take Nicholas." Lynne turned and opened the door. "It's just a suggestion...it may do him some good...in fact if you want you take William and Mase if you want, too." Lauren frowned.

"What?"

"I need some time on my own now Lauren. I have some loose ends I need to pick up...your my second in command now and I expect you to act like it." She went out the door leaving Lauren confused and surprised.

"Lynne!" Lauren rushed out of her room she stopped and glanced over. William and Nicholas stood at he right and Mase at her left.

"What was that?" William asked.

"Our Alpha is acting like an idiot." Lauren grumbled as she raced down the stairs. Lynne had gone into the kitchen and sat down at the 'bar'. She glanced up and frowned.

"What?" She asked in annoyance just as Mase,William and Nicholas came in. Mase raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean you have some loose ends to tie up?" Lynne gave her a bored look.

"It means I have some loose ends to tie up, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to tell Scott and Derek to be expecting you." She turned and clicked on internet explorer icon on the laptop.

"I don't under stand whats going on here." Nicholas asked as he sat own across from Lynne.

"You guys have winter break soon...you're going to be going to Beacon Hills until school starts again and I'll be doing something else. Nicholas grinned. Lauren frowned and William smirked.

"Looks like you'll finally get to meet the others." He said. Mase shrugged.

"What about Sly?" Mase asked others wen silent and looked over at Lynne who rolled her eyes.

"He has his own pack now...he'll have to deal with it on his own." Lynne said slowly. Nicholas gave her an unsure look.

"Are you-

"Go pack." She interrupted him. Nicholas took a deep breath before turning and walking out the kitchen door. "All of you." Lynne shooed them away. William and Mase went out the door. Lauren however lingered. "Go." Lynne said forcefully. Lauren obeyed this time ad walked out the door.

Lauren went towards the stairs but stopped suddenly. She groaned and went over to the door and opened it.

"Miss me?' Lauren sneered at Sly as she saw him. He had a slightly smug look on is face.

"What do want?" She asked harshly. Sly frowned suddenly.

"I want to-

"Lynne!" Lauren called. She turned and started to walk away and up the stairs leaving Sly alone in the doorway. Lynne came out of the door way muttering curse word under her breath.

"What is it L- She stopped and frowned. "What are you doing here?" Sly stared at her.

"What?" He asked in confusion. Lynne rolled her eyes.

"I'm not having four extra people stay here." He gave her an annoyed look and glanced around.

"Do you see my pack?" Lynne gave him an unnerving look. It was strange for him even to say it. _My pack. _He was the leader. He was the alpha. He walked forward so he was only a few inches in front of her. "I came here to see you on my own...plus they were annoying me,they seemed to ease into me being the alpha pretty quickly." He said. Lynne snorted.

"Now you know how I feel." Sly nodded slowly. He gave her a soft smile.

"So what is this going to Beacon Hills and leaving your pack thing?" He asked curiously. Lynne sighed and shook her head.

"I have some things I need to deal with Magnus and that's all I'm going to say." He watched her for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." She answered coldly. She had always hated it when he asked her that. He bit his lip and smiled. He went forward suddenly, grabbing the back of her head, pulling her towards him. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Lynne stood there fora moment before placing her arms around his neck. They broke apart.

"You'll be fine Magnus." She said.

"If you say so Lynne."

* * *

_**KIND OF BY REQUEST THERE WILL BE YET AGAIN ANOTHER ONE. IT WILL BE THE FINAL ONE OF THIS 'SERIES' . SO I ASK YET AGAIN CAN I USE YOUR OCS?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!**

**So the Sequel is up! It's called Curses and review, follows and favorites are appreciated It will be be final story in this series meaning I will no longer use these characters again and bother you by asking to use them. Enjoy!**

**L.L**


End file.
